


Be passive

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Be passive

Be passive when the shadows start to creep

And circle in the murky undertow

Believe that you will surface from the deep

 

Surrender to the heavy arms of sleep

The trick is in the act of letting go

Be passive when the shadows start to creep

 

Parting makes the children fight and weep

Abandoned to the things we cannot know

Believe that you will surface from the deep

 

Sorrows are an emblem that we keep

Dream-loops that will never let us go

Be passive when the shadows start to creep

 

The moon surveys her nightly tidal sweep

Muddled dreams of laughter, love and woe

Believe that you will surface from the deep

 

The things that pull you under when you sleep

Are deathless ever circling below

Be passive when the shadows start to creep

Believe that you will surface from the deep


End file.
